


Bewitching Hour

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon prompt who wanted to see another sexy dream sequence, only with Teldryn as the elf in question. A fun Solitude night ends with a dream that Teldryn Sero just can’t wrap his mind around. Very NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitching Hour

For an anon prompt who wanted to see another sexy dream sequence, only with Teldryn as the elf in question. A fun Solitude night ends with a dream that Teldryn Sero just can’t wrap his mind around. »

 

It was often the times Teldryn would sit back and watch Chac perform, but there was something particularly bewitching about his tune tonight. The evening was surprisingly bright, Solitude’s view of the northern lights stark across the towering cityscape was breathtaking, and Teldryn was a mer who appreciated beauty.

Chac was midway in on a song that simply fit the mood, a bow of horsehair pulled across his strings and his fingers looked like spiders. He certainly knew how to draw a crowd, the Bosmer had a natural charm that drew everyone around him in. His voice rang out, ragged from shouting but trained well, and those with mugs in their hand watched on.

It was strange how unlike they where, Teldryn only preferred being  _the star_ when he was a few cups in. Speaking of, he is topped off, sipping the head from his fresh ale and sighing with a pleased smile. He’s grown to enjoy Chac’s music, and he grew drunk watching his beaded hair flail while he kicked his dancing legs. In his song he sang of love, the joy it brought and the heartache that came with losing it.. Nord women in beautiful gowns danced together, drunken locals waved their ales to the familiar bard. Sero was happy right where he was, tapping his boot on stone, watching his patron spin and shake his hips, making a spectacle of himself in general with that obnoxiously orange tunic he wore.

When his song was done, locals cheered him. He bowed and let his dreads hang free, and Teldryn knew he was out of breath. If it was one trait they shared, it was pouring all of your heart into something you loved. Sero mused behind his grin, running his bare thumb across his lip in thought. Chac announced that he was retiring for the night, and Teldryn was almost upset. The night was far too young but Chac looked as though his voice was bothering him. Immediately the Bosmer retreated to his glass, walking towards Teldryn and taking a hefty pull of his ale until the glass was empty.

“Looking to get drunk quick, I see.” Sero commented, following suit with his own ale.

“Why not, eh? A lovely way to end the night.”

  
“You can’t possibly be tired, it’s gorgeous out and you’re going to turn in  _now?”_ Teldryn threw his hand out, gesturing towards the door.  _“_ Where’s the elf that forced me to cross freezing sheets of ice on my bare feet, piss drunk in the wee hours of the morning?” Teldryn grinned when his patron did, raising his tired shoulders at the memory.

“…To chase a white stag, because we thought it was Hircine’s specter?” Chac added, laughing and seemingly affected by his drink within moments. “You know, It is rather nice out. Why don’t we have a few more and take a stroll?”

“Brilliant. I was getting restless.” Teldryn stood, going to wait down the alley while his popular patron made his goodbyes outside the bar’s door. It somehow felt nostalgic watching Chac’s legs as he turned and briskly walked towards him down the cobbled city alley. Something from Teldryn’s past begged him to listen, but he couldn’t place it..

“Sorry that took so long, Here, I got the goods-” Chac unzipped the fly on his leather pants, producing a flask of Firebrand wine he always stowed at his hip. It was dirty, wretched stuff but it got you there in just a gulp- damn Bosmers. “You go first.”

“Much obliged,” Teldryn hummed, uncapping and taking a hefty pull of the swill until he just couldn’t anymore. Tonight was going to be fun, that’s for sure, and there’s havoc to be wrought in Solitude. He protested with a snarl and passed the drink off to his boss, watching in disgust as he drank it like a starved fish.

“You’re an alcoholic, Sera.” The familiar pleasure of drunkenness claimed Teldryn and his boss, the Dunmer’s eyes in the sky with a dreamer’s smile. Soon Chac looked no better, seeing him briefly trip over a loose cobble and curse the stonework of the city. Chac rushed forward in a sudden burst, turning and displaying himself before Teldryn with his arms out.

“Alcoholic yes, it rouses my adventurous spirit.” It looked as if he was ready to ask the mer for a dance, and Teldryn waved him off like always. Chac only wished the drink would one day raise Teldryn’s adventurous ways in a way that would satisfy them both. But he was content with his friendship, and tonight was looking up.

Ascending the grand steps of Solitude’s wall, the young elves soon reached the very top. The sky looked massive, the twin moons a backdrop on beautiful green bands of light. It may have been the drink, but the grand sight made Teldryn’s romantic heart ache. Kissing a pretty girl under this kind of sky would be the perfect way to start his night. Unfortunately none caught his eye so far tonight, he was feeling particularly picky as of late.

Chac woke him from his dreamers daze, hearing his tired voice sing out softly, a song about the moons. Teldryn watched him go, Chac under the night sky’s spell with his arms out to feel the mild autumn chill. Smile fading, he wasn’t sure why he felt so lost suddenly in this city.

“I think you should save your voice, boss.” Teldryn thought he’d save himself from Chac’s complaining tomorrow. Chac turned to him and smirked, pointing at him underhandedly.

“And I think you could be using that pretty voice for something better, babe.” Chac drunkenly confessed, and Teldryn tsk’d at his attitude.

“Oh, like what?”

“Like singing with me, perhaps? I know you can, I’ve heard you.”

“Hmm, you’re lucky I’m toasted, Chac.” The Bosmer’s heart fluttered, and he eagerly went to begin the words to a song Teldryn knows well. Chac found renewed energy as he led Teldryn on their skylit walk, black eyes locked on the Dunmer and excited to hear him join.

But he sang on alone for an achingly long few lines, Teldryn biting his lip and strangely finding himself shy, worrying the piercing in his tongue. He waited..and waited, until finally Chac reached the bridge, seeing his body lean over to stare at the Dunmer.

“Alright, alright..” Teldryn sighed, feeling obligated now as he softly raised his voice to sing along. Chac’s smile was soon beaming, seemingly so pleased by his voice. Teldryn’s shyness faded as the liquor coursed in his blood, soon feeling comfortable to sing on with Chac as they walked their moonlit stroll. Not a guard in sight, the elves felt small, yet connected under the sameness of the starry sky.

Chac swooned to Teldryn’s handsome voice, seeing a sudden spring in his step that looked as if he was about to dance. The thought alone made the Bosmer spring forth and drunkenly dance under the stars, finding comfort in Teldryn’s friendship. And although Teldryn didn’t dance along with him, the night was filled with their drunken singing.

The night lingered on, and the elves’ stroll took them through the city streets once again. They joked and conversed, growing quiet only to hear the training instruments of the college students, lingering under the building’s shadow just to listen on. They carried on until the northern lights faded, eyes growing sleepy and legs growing weary. Maybe they had drunk to much, because Teldryn was now watching the hypnotic sway of Chac’s dreads as he walked on. It was something he was used to seeing, but it was beguiling tonight, to say the least. Teldryn looked at nothing else for a time, musing on certain things as their playtime hours dwindled down.

There was comfortable silence as they made their way back to the Inn, and Teldryn brought up the weather, just for the sake of talking. He opened the door for his patron, and the Bosmer bowed at the lazy way about his courtesy. Only a few where left at the bar, but that’s not what they had their minds on now- bed seemed like the perfect option.

Chac used his rented key, and was delighted to see their room sported only one bed, neatly prepared for them. Teldryn rubbed his brows and groaned “Would it kill them to have a room with two beds?” He heard the smaller elf snicker, and he eagerly took off his jacket while he sang out.

“I promise I won’t cuddle you in my sleep..again.”

“Please, spare me.” Teldryn drawled, copying the elf and getting undressed. “-And leave your pants on.” He adds, stepping out of his massive armored boots. The corner of Chac’s eyes lingered on his socked feet, watching Teldryn walk his way to a corner and set aside his clothing, pants coming off and leaving him in nothing but his smalls.

Chac couldn’t help but look, he was a man and he had these urges. Teldryn’s legs where sculpted, his tattooed back perfectly gray and broad. Chac would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved to get close to him again, feel the safety that came with sleeping beside someone so strong. Teldryn stepped into his sleeping slacks, hanging low on his hips. He yawned, and Chac diverted his gaze, afraid of being caught and making things awkward.

“I’m knackered, Thankfully we have nowhere to be early tomorrow.” Chac went to their bed and pulled at the covers, it looked perfectly cozy inside and he was eager to crawl his drunken way in. Teldryn rested his hand on his hip and watched Chac with a blasé sneer, the one he made whenever he was thrown into a situation such as this. He watched the Bosmer squeeze his hairy body into the pocket of blankets, laying on his back and resting his head in his folded arms.

“Climb in, I know you want to.” Teldryn tsk’ed him again, Chac feeling the weight of him atop the mattress now, his bare gray arm so close to touching his on this intimate space.

“N’wah.” Teldryn cursed, laying his shaved head back on his rented pillow, and unashamedly let out a mighty groan. Gods this was a lovely bed, despite his scruffy partner taking up half the leg room. Chac turned to stare at him, and gave him a wicked grin.

“You forgot to put out the light…” He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around his pillow to hug it, cuddling himself into the blankets in an obvious attempt to persuade him.

“Oh fine, you cheeky bastard.” Teldryn got up, and Chac felt the last bit of energy he had go into laughing at the Dunmer as he blew out the light, his dark skin blending so well in moonlight.

“Thank you, dearest.”

Teldryn only sighed as he got into the bed for the second time, huffing and letting the elf know that now, he was set for good. Chac could feel the warm energy radiating off from this Dunmer, unashamedly watching him with his void-like eyes. Teldryn had an amazing musk, and his keen Bosmer senses reeled in it as he lay so close and bare.

“Good _nighttt~”_ Teldryn drawled, shooting his patron that look that said ‘stop staring’, it was one he had to give often. Chac smirked and rolled onto his other side, the Dunmer’s eyes on his muscled back. Chac grunted in defeat and looked like he wasn’t going to play anymore- he was tired.

Teldryn turned as well, facing the opposite wall and wriggling his legs until he was comfortable enough to close his eyes. Memories played behind his lids of their moonlit stroll, of the sway of Chac’s beaded hair as he walked ahead of him. He found himself thinking of little else as sleep quickly came to claim him, Chac motionless beside him.

He turned and watched Teldryn once he was absolutely sure the elf’s steady breathing meant he was fast asleep. Through slitted eyes he watched the Dunmer’s back, the even rise and fall. Chac had trouble sleeping alone, he was often anxious as he lay prone, so many wanted him dead and it took a heavy toll on his peace at night. Having Teldryn there, even if he didn’t want to be, was comforting. He was content to close his eyes and fall asleep.

~

“ _Babe..”_

_Teldryn opened his legs, sitting back in his seat with a smile curling on his vicious lips. There before him in the dim torchlight a figure before him danced, and he was so very pleased with the sight. Wrapped in the deepest red cloth, the figure’s gyrating, caramel skin coaxed his eyes to watch._

“ _Don’t turn away,” The voice was familiar, and it rumbled through Teldryn’s body as he watched through a smokey haze. Unfamiliar, alien. Teldryn couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be looking. The dancing shape moved towards him, coming into the light and Sero saw the figure’s face,it was that of his patron, Chac. His wild hair fell like snakes around his chiseled shoulders, and there was a lust in his gaze he once sought to run from..but now he craved it._

“ _Now why would I do thaat..” Teldryn heard himself drawl, seeing the red cloth slip off his waist, seeing how close the elf’s tattoos came to his groin. His bare fingers reached up and pulled at the elf’s wrapping, peeling it away until he saw a hint of the Bosmer’s cock, curious eyes peeking inside while the shorter elf laughed lowly._

“ _Do you want to touch me?” He asked, and Teldryn found himself desiring it… The Bosmer’s hand comes down and hold’s Teldryn’s interested one, bringing it to his stomach. Teldryn runs his fingers through the unfamiliar feel of his wiry hairs, the texture making his gears turn._

“ _Nice, I like.” He confessed, finding himself eager and reaching out to take the elf’s waist into his rugged palms, pulling him closer until he was standing between Teldryn’s spread legs. Chac’s body felt impossibly smooth, and Teldryn wasn’t detracted by the sight of his cock growing heavy and full so close to his face. Chac’s head tilted back and he purred with delight to the feeling of Teldryn’s exploratory breath dancing over his manhood, his possessive grip on his thighs._

“ _And do you want to suck me?” Chac whispers, reaching down and taking Teldryn’s scruffy chin to tip him up to stare. Teldryn smiled and flickered his pierced tongue over his teeth, it was a beautiful smile. Where Teldryn once would have been uninterested, his dark lips came down to graze over the elf’s coarse coils of hair, cheek brushing against his powerful cock._

“ _I do..” Teldryn groans, choosing to take control and taking the elf’s crown into his mouth, tasting a man for the first time and liking his musky scent. His curse-red eyes flickered up and watched the elf all the while, dancing his pierced tongue over the head of his cock and eager to see what would pleasure him the most. What if he toyed with his slit? Suckled at the firm ridges of his cockhead? Teldryn felt free to explore these options, seeing how it made Chac so very pleased as he tried each one._

_Teldryn’s own cock grew firm between his legs as he pleasured the other man, feeling Chac’s hand resting at the back of his head, urging him to go deeper- Teldryn was not going to deny him that. He felt impossibly aroused to the feeling of such a silken, hard cock in his mouth, filling it in a way a woman never has. A trail of spit ran down his tattooed chin as he bobbed his head back and forth, groaning softly in pleasure._

“ _Ufh, fuck, babe…You are my world right now. ” Teldryn enjoyed it when Chac called him that, not to lie.. Hearing him groan in excitement, buck his hips into his waiting mouth, it was all so very hot. Teldryn explored his new role eagerly, feeling confident and sucking the elf down until he was gagging, tasting something strangely sweet hit his tongue. He pulled away and gasped, wiping his chin with a smile, seeing how the elf had grown positively livid while he was sucking away._

“ _I could be much more.” Teldryn added, pulling the elf in closer until he could feel the heat of his wet cock against his ear, Sero exploring the warm skin of his hips with his mouth._

“ _Show me?”_

_~_

Chac woke from his sleep when he heard something strange, his sleepy eyes scanning the room before settling on Teldryn’s face. His mouth was slack, the glimmer of his tongue stud the first to catch his eye..but to his surprise a steady rumble of groans came from him- a nightmare perhaps? Teldryn radiated heat, and when the smaller elf moved to sit up on his elbows, he saw something that definitely woke him clean out of it.

His Dunmer friend had pitched a perfect tent under their sheets, and Chac’s eyes simply boggled to remember the length of him. His mouth gaped, watching in pleasant shock as Teldryn huffed and groaned into the night. He could only imagine of what the elf could be dreaming of.

~

“ _Get over here.” Teldryn snarled, standing from his seat and holding the smaller elf tight, leading his sturdy frame over to a wall in their smokey den, hidden away. Chac flashed fanged teeth, reaching his rough hands up and gripping the back of Teldryn’s head, pulling at the length of his mohawk, arousing the Dunmer’s ferocious appetite. Sero’s thick cock glided alongside Chac’s, grabbing the Bosmer by his tight ass and lifting him clean off the ground until he had his back pressed flush to the wall. His eager hands gripped at Teldryn’s smooth back and soon it was all teeth and stubble, Chac’s lips finding their home against the Dunmer’s throat. He bit down, sucking hard at his flesh and gods it was Teldryn’s favorite spot._

_Their bare lengths ground hard into each others, and Teldryn’s hand forced his patron’s leg up onto his waist, urging the elf to wrap himself around the Dunmer. Teldryn wanted to fuck and nothing was going to get in his way now- he smiled and pressed his forehead flush to the wall, feeling his patron eagerly touch him. It felt so good being desired, and the begging look Chac shot him made Teldryn’s pierced cock weep with excitement._

_He never thought he’d be doing this, but his cockhead found the elf’s hole with an almost unreal ease, and Teldryn snarled ferociously in response to Chac’s little bark of surprise. He could feel the Bosmer grind down on him, moving with the same rhythm he danced with. He looked so eager to feel his cock, and even if Teldryn thought this kind of sex would hurt, he was excited to give it to him. It’s what he was good at._

“ _Give it to me!”_

_And Teldryn did. He nearly roared when he came into Chac, feeling an amazing tightness and heat he’d never expected to come from a man. The elf’s fingers dug into him as he pressed on, filling the smaller elf until he was sheathed entirely. Teldryn could have cum right there, but he was eager to impress- he couldn’t get selfish now._

_~_

Chac didn’t think he’d ever get another chance like this, he was watching the Dunmer huff and writhe under the sheets, and sharp eyes caught a faint misting of sweat over his brow. He looked good squirming like that, and Chac grew so gods damned flustered at the sight. What could he possibly be dreaming of? Was there room for him in it all? Teldryn’s handsome features where being pulled by pleasure, his brows drawn down as his breath became sharper and harsher, minutes ticking by.

He couldn’t help it, He was so close and the temptation was too much. Gliding a thief’s hand under the covers, the elf leans over and runs the pads of his fingers over Teldryn’s cockhead, imprisoned in his pants. He could feel the bump of his metal piercings, the immense heat of his cock. If only he could get his hands around it and pump the Dunmer to a blissful release, that would be heavenly.. But he settled only for merely grazing his skin, coaxing his sleeping companion.

_~_

“ _I’ve wanted you so badly, for soo very long.” Chac had a voice that simply purred against Teldryn’s ear, the Bosmer now beneath him and offered entirely. The warmth and slickness of his insides was something that Teldryn was unfamiliar with, yet so inviting much like the countless women he’s claimed before._

“ _Good, because you’re going to get it **hard**.” Teldryn had the elf ass up on the bed, staring stark into his tattooed eyes. Strange, how in waking musings he’d always assumed he’d take the elf from behind to spare himself the elf’s masculine features._

“ _Fuck me, then.” Chac begs, and Teldryn can feel his strong legs open wider to take in the Dunmer until he was hilted deep. The Bosmer simply crooned in pleasure, and Teldryn was amazed at how through the glimmer of pain so clear on his face, he bore it without stopping. The Dunmer was not patient tonight, and with the spread of his own legs he bore all of his weight into the elf’s receptive ass, fucking him hard enough to make the bed quake. Chac’s head threw back, his hair like snakes around him and gods he was not quiet, the male cries erupting from his stubbled throat where foreign in Teldryn’s ears._

_Something about him was hauntingly beautiful, and fucking him like this, as hard as and angrily as he wanted, was amazing. Teldryn had been starved of this heat for so long, and with a thunderous groan he was close to finding his release. Chac looked eager, his brow furrowed and his strong fingers pinned on Teldryn’s broad chest, urging him on. The piercings on Teldryn’s cock grew hot with Chac’s heat, and feeling him push back to the point of bucking him off was making him so flustered he threatened to cum on the spot._

“ _You moan like a bitch.” Teldryn smirked, biting his lip in excitement seeing how Chac mirrored it, his long ears looking dark. He reached up and stroked them, tugging on the thick metal hoops. The elf below him cried out, thrusting hard into Teldryn’s cock. Teldryn didn’t really know what a man would look like cumming, but he was soon about to find out._

_Teldryn didn’t know what came over him, but he wrapped his thick hands around the elf’s throat and bore down over him, Kissing the elf so hard their teeth threatened to knock. Chac erupted into a symphony of moans, and Teldryn felt the foreign heat of cum splash over his bare chest. In between their battling tongues he allows himself to unwind, fucking the elf viciously until he succumbs to his orgasm. And it was a fierce one, Chac’s heat was unbelievable and Teldryn threw his head back from the kiss to choke on his cry._

_~_

Chac was sure that Teldryn had came once his back arched up off the bed, and the elf was disappointed to have to pull away so soon, the Dunmer probably had such a good load that just went to waste. But gods what luck was it he was able to see him cum again? He had his eyes locked on Teldryn’s handsome face soon go slack, seeing him turn in his sleep until he was now facing away. Chac got hard just watching, But there was no way he could sneakily tug his way into a good time without Teldryn waking up.

He had no choice but to close his eyes and turn his face into the pillow when he saw Teldryn jerk awake, seemingly awoken by the cooling mess in his pants. Chac was good at feigning sleep, and he did not falter when Teldryn’s eyes immediately went to the sleeping elf beside him.

“Oh you’ve got to be bloody kidding me.” He heard Teldryn mutter, and Chac had to force himself not to laugh. Teldryn sounded furious, why was that? He couldn’t see it, but the Dunmer had not torn his eyes away from the sleeping elf for a good half a minute.

Sero grimaced and eased himself off the bed, simply brimming with disgust in himself. What in Tamriel was all of that? Gods it was the first time he’d ever gotten off to one of his rare gay dreams, but why Chac of all people? This n’wah he let himself get too chummy with? With a renewed distaste in everything on Nirn, he got up and walked his way towards the washbasin. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping elf in question, that would be too much awkwardness for him to handle. Teldryn briefly became paranoid that maybe he made a racket, in his dream he was not subdued..

Meanwhile, Chac peeped his eyes open, and watched Teldryn from behind as he lowered off his pants, seeing his nude gray ass in all its glory. He had a smile ear to ear simply watching, seeing the elf clean his mess off from his pants only to fit them on again for posterity. Chac was feeling lucky, and slowly croaked awake, leaning up to watch the Dunmer walk back to the bed, his bare and tattooed chest displayed before him.

“What’s up?” He groans, rubbing his eyes with feigned sleep. Teldryn sat on the bed beside him and did an amazing job hiding the water-wet spot on his pants. Chac kept eye contact and Teldryn soon waved him off.

“I was taking a wizz, why do you care?”

“Just thought you heard something at the door, Mara’s sake.” Chac grumbled and turned in his sleep, knowing the elf must be embarrassed. But he had simply no idea just how him waking up made Teldryn feel. The elf’s cheeks went hot with shame and Teldryn soon discarded his glare to stare at the wall. The Dunmer’s thoughts where thick with worry, and even though he didn’t look at Chac, the memory of his dream haunted him.

Teldryn lay himself down and turned towards the wall, staring at the cabinet beside him. It was a horrible feeling that stewed in his gut that kept him awake, and he knows that from now on, he’ll need to keep Chac a little farther away. He was greatly enjoying their companionship up until this moment, and in a moment of anxiety, Teldryn considers ending his contract with the elf.

But no..be reasonable, he thought. This was the best set of jobs he’s been on in a lifetime, and he wasn’t about to let some disconcerting dreams get in the way…no matter how frightening. Chac has been honest with him and he wasn’t ready to give up their friendship, How often was it the chance to be the Dragonborn’s bodyguard came along?

Teldryn tried to focus on those thoughts, but failed overwhelmingly. He let his eyes close and drift back into a concerned sleep, afraid of how he’d react when Chac will be joking with him by tomorrow. His dream was so lifelike, Teldryn now wonders that he might be haunted every time he catches eyes with him from now on..until he’s pulled away enough.

This was all very confusing. Teldryn fell asleep with a frown, and Chac with a smile.  


End file.
